Going Up against the gods
by narutoxfanXforever
Summary: *Hiatus*I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH  Justin Anderson is a very talented duelist. His school's Duel competition is in the final stages but what happens when Dartz gives him and binds him to the seal of Oricalcos?    M for lanuguage later on.
1. The bonding

Well this is my first fan fic so please don't be to hash(Positive mistake notes please)

DESC: Justin Anderson is a very talented duelist. His school's Duel competition is in the final stages but what happens when Dartz gives him and binds him to the seal of Oricalcos?

* * *

Going up against the gods

My name is Justin, I'm a duelist. I attend Chula Vista Middle school,and I assume that you know that duel monsters is all the rage right now. Now here's the thing, my school is hosting a duel monster competition and amazingly I made it to the finals. Tomorrow I'll be dueling the best duelist In the school, Jorge Basile ( said like George) who wields the only legal duplicates of the all mighty Egyptian god cards, Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor, and the Winged dragon of Ra. No doubt you think that I'm crazy and that there's no way I'll win, But I wield the only card that can defeat them the one and only Pyramid of light.

I closed my journal and set it down on the night stand next to my bed. "_I cant believe that I'm doing this. I must be crazy!" _I thought to myself. " God, I'm so nervous" I sighed.

"About what? The Star Writing Exam?" My mom asked while walking into my room.

"No, the duel I have tomorrow." I said back to the curious woman.

" Whats so big about just a card game match" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just a match? Just a match?, Mom you have to Idea do you? The god cards if in raged enough could do physical damage to somebody!"

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" She asked

" I'm sure, no doubt".

" Well I'm sure you'll do fine" she said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Thanks,mom" I smiled back. After she left the room I pulled out my deck. I ran through my dark magician and dark magician girl easy summoning technique,but as I looked through my deck I began to feel light head when a shadowy figure appeared before me. Apon closer inspection I noticed his white robes, blue hair, but his most outstanding feature was his eyes. One I was blue and the other was a gold color. "Who are you?" I questioned.

" My name dose not matter now," He began. "We will meet again, In time. But for now take this." The strange man handed me a duel monster card.

"The Seal of Oricalcos" I read aloud. The picture on the card looked like a pentagram.

"This card will help you in your duel tomorrow." He explained

"How the hell do you know about my duel?" I asked

"Dartz!" A mysterious voice shouted. I looked towards the odd voice and saw another man standing in front of a bright light. He seamed to have a glowing eye on his for head and a upside down pyramid around his neck. "Justin! Do not take that card!"

"How do you people know my name?Explain to me whats going on!" I commanded.

"It is to late pharaoh! He is now bonded to the Oricalcos! Ahahahaha!" The blue haired man exclaimed.

"No!" the man labeled Pharaoh. I saw a white light and passed out.


	2. The first apperance

"_ Justin... Justin._ Hey, Justin wake up!" The voice was very familiar, It was my mother.

" Huh? Mom? Is that you?" I asked in a groggy voice.

" Hey are you okay?" She asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Well hurry up and get ready, Its time to go to school." She said. " I'll be in the car." She announced as she left my room. _" What a weird dream"_ I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed and after about 15 minutes of getting ready I made my way down stairs and headed out the door to the car.

On the way to school I noticed a green stone necklace around my neck. The weird part was that it was the same shade of green the pentagram on the card from my dream.

After the long day of school it was time for my duel. " Justin Anderson and Jorge Basile, report to the P.E. Fields immediately!" The P.A. System announced. When I got there my friends a girl named Bobbi and two boys named Adrian and Julian. Also one of my other really great friends Zendle. Were there to spectate and give me some support for my duel. We all group hugged and then the duel proctor told my friends and the huge crowd to back up so they didn't interfere with the duel. Me and Jorge were standing about 10 feet away from each other.

" Hologram protectors on!"we both shouted. The small devices Launched from are duel disks. The dueling devices then stuck together to form a playing field.

We both drew five cards. Jorge looked at me and said " Make your move"

" Alright then" I responded. I looked at my hand and was very happy with the result. I had drawn the hand I needed to summon Dark magician and Dark magician girl. " I activate Scape goat!" I exclaimed. The four goat tokens appeared before me. Now I sacrifice one of my tokens to summon Dark Magician girl!" I placed the card down on the duel disk. The kiba corp hologram program brought the card to life in front of me. " Now I'll play one card face down and activate Card destruction! Now we both have to discard out whole hand."

I placed my the one card I had left in my hand in the grave yard and drew another. " Reveal face down! Monster reborn!" I shouted. " I choose to bring back Dark magician from the grave yard! And with that I end my turn."

" Very Impressive, but I can do better." Jorge said with a smirk. I'll place two cards fave down. Then I'll summon Harpy lady in attack mode! I end my turn."

" Okay, my turn." I said. As I placed my hand on my deck to draw I just felt a sudden bolt of energy. When I picked up the card I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the seal of oricalcos "_ What the hell? How did this card get into my deck?" _I thought to myself. "_ Well, it has a good effect. It increases the power of my monsters Attack points by 500 as long as its on the field . Could come in handy"_ I looked over at my friends and noticed some one standing behind them. I t was the blue haired man from last night! The longer I held the card in my hand the more I wanted to use it.

"Are you going to make your move or not?" Jorge asked from across the field. I looked back at my friends and noticed the man was gone.

" Alright I play The Seal Of Oricalcos!" I shouted. At that moment when I inserted the card into the duel disk I was blinded by a green light. When I regained my vision I was amazed to see that my duel disk was different. It was blue and red like the kiba corp edition. It was only one piece instead of two and was green and blue it also had strange markings on it like the card had around the pentagram. Then I noticed that the pentagram was also appeared on the floor beneath us. "Lets duel" I said.


End file.
